Eureka: From A to Z
by cendella
Summary: A series of short stories looking into the often missed moments in our favorite Eureka residents lives.
1. Alphabet Soup

**I do not own EUReKA. Woe is me. **

Eureka: From A to Z 

Alphabet Soup

"All-i-son."

Allison cringed at the sound of her name. Each time he cried out, it reminded her of nails on a chalkboard. Never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that he'd act like such a baby. It wasn't as if he were suffering from a serious, debilitating disease; it was the flu for God's sake. The last two days, she'd been busy running around, catering to his every whim. If he weren't so stubborn, she could perform a quick procedure that would alleviate his suffering. But her strong, brave husband would have none of it. He told her he'd had too many scares when it came to Eurkea technology to trust anything voluntarily inserted into his body. She'd taken the day off and sent the kids to Grace and Henry's. It wasn't because they were susceptible to Jack's illness, but because having three kids in the house was too much for her to deal with right now. Presently, she was making him a bowl of his mother's famous alphabet soup. He'd had it emailed, giving implicit instructions on how it should be made. Allison could just have easily had S.A.R.A.H make a batch, but he said it wouldn't be the same. He told her it needed that motherly touch, and when he looked at her with those beautiful baby blues, how could she say no. In hindsight, she should've put her foot down. It wasn't that it was a complicated recipe, it just kept her stationed in the kitchen for the past hour, which didn't include traipsing back and forth to administer his medicine, hot cups of tea, and boxes of Kleenex.

"Allie?"

She'd had enough. She loved Jack more than anything in the world, but if he called her one more time with that nasally, raspy voice, she would choke the cold out of him. Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, the telephone rang.

"Hi Susan. How are you?"

It was Jack's mom, who'd apparently called to give Allison a bit of advice so that she could maintain her sanity during the current crisis. It seemed that the stories Jack told of his overly attentive mother during his illnesses were greatly exaggerated. While she did tend to him just as any loving mother would, there was something that he and his siblings never caught onto which saved her a lot of time and many a headache. Allison had to admit, it was genius. So, with her mother-in-law's recommendation, she took action. Twenty minutes later, curled up on the couch, a roaring fire, a good book and glass of wine, she exhaled. The concoction she'd made had knocked him out and would so for the next few hours.

Allison adored her mother-in-law, and though the idea of tricking Jack seemed cruel, she conceded.

Besides, like Susan said, "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

* * *

**A/N: Eureka from A to Z is an idea I've been toying with for a while. Many times I come up with these snippets that don't necessarily fit into a chapter story. With these one shots of 500 words or less, I plan to write a theme around each letter of the alphabet. These are not drabble's, as I am too long winded to write something with only 100 words. I am looking for feedback. I'd like to continue all the way to Z, but if there is no real interest, I'll move on to something else. I will continue to write my usual stories in the meantime, these are just the little mental exercises I need when I get stuck.**


	2. Bedtime Stories

**I do not own EUReKA. **

Eureka: From A to Z

Bedtime Stories

"...and huffed and puffed and blew their house down."

Zoë tried hard to suppress her laughter as she stood unnoticed outside of Jenna's bedroom door. Jack was reading her a bedtime story, and as he'd done with her all those years ago, each character was given it's own sound. A warm feeling spread over her when Jenna giggled gleefully at Jack's squeaky pig. It took her back to the days when they had been a happy family.

Growing up with Jack Carter as your father is the best experience any child could ask for. He was supportive, attentive, loving, just as any good parent should. She recalled fondly how he'd come home late after a long day of work and although exhausted, he'd rush up to her room and read from one of her favorite books; silly voices included, staying until she was fast asleep. On special occasions, he would sneak her a cupcake, both promising to keep it secret from Abby.

How quickly things changed.

Even though Zoë had been young, she was extremely intuitive. She would wait patiently for him to come home, trying hard to fight the sandman, who was determined to lull her off to sleep. Sometimes, she could hear them arguing downstairs. They would disagree about him working long hours and Abby's accusal that he was never there for them. They would quarrel about her parents. Jack always mentioning how they thought their daughter had married below her standards. Many a night, she would cry herself to sleep, the stories she wanted to hear from him, now told by her mother. Eventually, Zoë told her that she wasn't a baby anymore and didn't need to be read to sleep. Besides, she didn't tell the stories right anyway.

Zoë knew she'd hurt her mother, rebuffing her attempt to comfort her in lieu of Jack's often physical and emotional absence. That was the beginning of the end. Not long after, she began acting out. Discipline issues at school, failing grades, and what had pushed Jack over the edge, her increasingly frequent encounters with the law. As the daughter of a U.S. Marshall, it did not bode well. She often wondered, if they'd never come to Eureka, what would their relationship be like now? No doubt, she would have never reached her full potential, Jack would never had met the love of his life and most importantly, what they shared now would have been shattered beyond repair.

Deep in thought, she hadn't noticed as he exited the room, catching her by surprise.

Whispering so as not to wake Jenna he asked, "Zo, when'd you get home?"

"Hey Dad. Few minutes ago. Pilar picked me up at the airport. I decided to come home a day early."

"I could've met you. Give us a chance to catch up."

"It's okay. We'll talk in the morning."

"Come on, it's not too late. Hey, I brought cupcakes. Wanna split em'?"

Smiling brightly, she took his arm. "Sure Dad, I'd like that."


	3. Casualties of War

**I do not own EUReKA. **

Eureka: From A to Z 

Casualties of War

The First Eureka War Games was in full swing. The event was Jo's idea in an attempt to provide entertainment and stress relief for her staff. As head of security, at her disposal were the finest complement of military personnel assembled. So often, competitions in Eureka revolved around the scientific community, leaving out those who were a bit more...normal.

Once Fargo became aware of the event, he dismissed the idea, stating if he were entered he'd naturally win; brains always defeated brawn. That's when Jo challenged him; Jar-heads versus Eggheads. Jo's team consisted of her and Taggert. In their previous timeline, they'd engaged in military exercises; at least that was something that remained the same. Luckily, they were able to forge a new friendship even after finding out she'd turned down his proposal, the same as she'd done to Zane in the old timeline. Fargo's team included Zane and Holly. Ever confident, Fargo said he could win alone, but wanted to share his foreseen victory with friends. Amiable, Jo made one stipulation; no technology allowed. A level playing field, each team would rely on inherent skills. Each group would be provided with a tent, flint, compass and utility knife. The goal was to complete a series of tasks and capture the opposing teams flag. Jack, skeptical of the whole concept, made them promise one thing; they were to leave the town in the exact condition in which they'd found it; unscathed.

Vincent set up wagers on the winning team as well as taking peculiar side bets; How long before Sheriff Carter rescued Fargo? How long before Zane cheated? And how long before Holly, once captured, drove Jo up the wall, compelling her to end the games early?

The contestants arrived at the starting point outside of Copernicus park which backed up against a massive wooded forrest. Jack along with a small crowd gathered to see the contestants off.

An hour later, Jack sat down to breakfast and just as he raised the fork to his mouth, every PDA in the restaurant chimed. Not long after, a series of exclamations permeated the room. When Jack's PDA rang he answered, said okay, then immediately left out.

Upon his exit, the crowd rushed Vincent. With bated breath, they waited to hear the outcome.

"And the big winner is...Sheriff Carter?" Slack jawed, Vincent couldn't believe his eyes, "Sixty minutes in. Team Jar-Head."

The entire way over to the staging area, Jack couldn't help but smirk. He'd won the largest pot of credits in town history. Wait till he told Allie; Fiji, here they come.

Peering out onto the battlefield, he spotted them. Bodies as well as egos bruised; Fargo hung in a tree, Holly deep in a hole, and Zane lodged between two barricades. Jack's advantage, knowing both teams extremely well. Fargo's team no doubt over and out thunk themselves and therein lie their mistake. Never underestimate the cunningness, guile and determination of a woman.

Especially one named Jo Lupo.


	4. Dear John, or is it Jo?

**I do not own EUReKA.**

Eureka: A to Z

Dear John...or is it Jo?

"Zane, what the hell is this?"

Jo flung the letter she'd found in his bureau drawer. Clearly meant to go unseen, his eyes widened in shock.

"You went through my dresser?" He demanded to know; a poor attempt at deflection.

"I was looking for a T-shirt to put on."

Jo stood there stark naked, having just exited the shower.

"You wrote me a Dear John letter!"

"Listen, it's not what you think."

"Then explain to me exactly what this is because to me it looks like you planned to dump me after you tired of screwing me!"

His hands extended out, he implored. "First, could you put some clothes on. It's difficult to argue with you when you look...like that."

Jo ever defiant, folded her arms across her chest. She glared at him eyes cold as steel with no intention of moving from her spot.

Heaving a huge sigh, Zane relented. "Jo-Jo, I never meant for you to see that. With all that's been going on between us, the back and forth, frankly, I was at wit's end. But come on, can you really blame me?"

Jo read the frustration in his demeanor. Muscles tensed, jaw tightened, it was plain to see he was exasperated by their entire situation.

"Jo, I can't do this anymore. One minute you want me, the next you don't. I understand your confusion, but can you imagine how I felt when I found out there was another me...another us. I did write that letter, but believe me, I had no intention of giving it to you. Not now anyway. I'd written that months ago and to be honest, I'd forgotten all about it."

Uncertain, she continued, "So, you're saying you might break up with me?"

"No!" His previous look of vexation was now replaced with tenderness. "I'm saying I want more."

"More?"

"Yes, more. Jo-Jo I know you don't want to hear this, but I want to be with you and not just when you're in the mood to have me around." Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I want us to be a couple. No more of this are we, aren't we. I love you. So, what I need to know right now, is are you in?"

Speechless; which was certainly unusual for her, she hesitated. Of course she wanted Zane, she loved him. But what if things went wrong between them? What if after committing, he realized they'd made a mistake. She knew in her heart she couldn't continue on like this. It was cruel and Zane didn't deserve to be treated this way. She knew she was taking a risk, but with all she'd been through, what else did she have to lose.

"Zane, I think we should move in together."

His look while surprised, was exuberant nonetheless; a kiss sealed the deal.

Well she thought, if I'm gonna dive, I'm going in with both feet.


	5. Ex-Factor

**I do not own EUReKA.**

Eureka A to Z

Ex-Factor

Another crisis averted, Jack sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to get home to the houseful of people expected for Thanksgiving dinner. His only worry was one guest in particular.

Zoë hesitantly broached the subject of inviting her mom with he and Allison a week ago. Assuring her that Abby was family, Allison made the call herself. Jack didn't think she would accept; family gatherings weren't her thing. Imagine his shock when she said she'd be happy to attend.

Besides, what could go wrong?

When S.A.R.A.H opened the door, he knew he was in trouble. In the kitchen, laughing hysterically like two old friends; his wife and ex-wife.

"Hey."

Their laughter turned to stifled titters. It didn't take a genius to know that they had been talking about him.

"Okay, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, we were just..." Allison barely got the words out before she began laughing again, "...comparing notes."

Jack didn't like the sound of that; actually it filled him with dread. No, they wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but the idea of them sharing secrets left an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Cautiously he asked, "What kind of notes?"

Allison advanced, pecking him on the lips. "Trust me Honey, it's all very innocent."

Pretending to be appalled, Abby's devilish smirk was hard to disguise.

"Jack! You know I'd never divulge anything embarrassing."

Rightfully so, he didn't believe her. "All right, spill it."

Simultaneously they answered, wide-eyed; innocent. "What?"

He glared at them, confounded that they'd created a tightlipped, united front. Dropping the subject, he left to get ready for dinner.

Maddeningly, the entire time he showered, he couldn't shake the thought of them sharing intimate details.

Could it be the time he and Abby ended up covered in rashes from a romp in an open field filled with Hollyhocks? Or was it the time he tricked her into going camping? In retaliation, she stole his clothes as he bathed in a pond, forcing him to trek back to their campsite in the buff.

Heck, it could just have easily been Allie.

Once, he'd unwittingly used her specially formulated body lotion. Unfortunately, by the time he got to bed he'd turned a vibrant fuchsia; except for one spot which was a dark purple due to the...extra attention he'd paid to the area, earning a distintive nickname which Allison graciously bestowed upon him.

Well, whatever it was, Jack decided to not let his paranoia ruin the evening.

Gathered around the table; family and friends, he basked in the glow of being with loved ones.

"Zo," he asked "could you pass me the eggplant?"

Suddenly, Allison and Abby burst out in hysterics; tears streaming down their cheeks. Twelve sets of eyes stared at them in curious wonder. That's when Jack knew. But how could he be upset. His past, present and future all aligned, he joined in their laughter.

The tale of the Purple People Eater was one they'd share until the end.


	6. Freaky Friday

**I do not own EUReKA. **

Eureka: From A to Z 

**F**reaky** F**riday

Fargo backpedaled as far as he could, yielding only when he bumped up against the glass partition.

"Now, wait a minute Dr. Stark. This is not my fault...well, not entirely anyway."

"Fargo, I know you can be a stumblebum, but even for you, this is the height of stupidity."

Nathan glared at Fargo; and on him, what were usually deadpan features, were now contorted, his rage more than evident.

"It was an accident, I swear." Hand held high in Boy Scout salute, Fargo winced. It wasn't because Stark would ever strike him, oh no, that'd be too easy. Stark was far to intelligent and powerful to resort to such brutish tactics.

With a sense of urgency unlike he'd ever felt before, he turned to Allison.

"Allie, you have to fix this. There's no way in hell I'm going through life," he peered down at his feet; eyes traversing his new form, "like this."

"Nathan, relax. Henry and Dr. Wheeler are working on a solution. Don't be angry with Fargo, it really was an accident," she glowered at Fargo, her own patience worn thin, "this time. Just...remain calm."

"Remain calm! Just look at me! If I have to spend the rest of my existence in this body, I won't be the only one who'll end up regretting this."

His focus back on Fargo, who admittedly appeared contrite, he realized he was behaving like an ass. He was Fargo's idol and whatever destruction he caused, it was never done intentionally or with malice in mind. Fargo didn't have an evil bone in his body. Actually, he really liked Fargo. Someone who sung his praises was always nice to have around. Sure, he was a bit rough around the edges, but when his time came, and it would, Fargo would do them all proud.

Their attention diverted, they spotted Henry as he rushed through the rotunda, effectively dogging the throng of staff leaving for the day.

Winded, he arrived with partial good news. It wasn't what everyone expected, but it would have to do. It seemed the effects could be reversed, it would just take a few hours before the change would occur; twenty-four hours to be exact.

"Great. So an entire evening forced to live in Fargo's body. Well, I guess it could be worse; I could be stuck in Carter's. Allie, I'll meet you at your place. Right now, I just want to relax until this whole thing is over."

Allison walked toward him, "Uh, I don't think so. As long as you look like that; no offense Fargo, my home," then she leaned in, whispering softly, "and bedroom are off limits."

Allison sprinted off before he could try to convince her otherwise. A mischievous smile on her face, she knew there was one thing that would've swayed her, but she'd never admit it.

If only Nathan had switched bodies with Carter. Then there'd be not doubt she'd have taken him up on his offer.


	7. God Complex

**I do not own EUReKA. **

Eureka: From A to Z 

God Complex

Arms crossed, Nathan surveyed the area from his perch above. Sneering, he watched his subordinates scuttle about below. He'd been in his position almost six months now and he'd worked damn hard to get here. Years of toiling under those he was superior to; GD was fortunate to have him. Scanning the throng, he realized he didn't know many of them personally; nor did he wish to, but there were a scant few in his inner circle.

Henry Deacon, an old friend who'd instructed him in graduate school. A brilliant man, loyal, tenacious and a jack of all trades. Nathan respected him highly, but wasn't surprised he hadn't been offered the director's position. Henry should have been an obvious choice, but with his rebellious nature, he was to unpredictable.

Then there was Douglas Fargo. An affable young man, albeit a klutz, he had a uniquely clever mind. Inquisitive, he idolized Nathan. If he'd only learned to hone his talents, he'd go far. Watching him, he had an epiphany. He would mentor him. Surely Fargo would benefit from having him as a guide.

As he stood there, it registered that he couldn't think of anyone else. Over the years he'd made a few enemies; mainly those jealous of him. His naysayers and detractors who silently plotted for his downfall would soon see. He would be victorious not only as director but in his personal life, and the one person he wanted to prove it to most was making her was across the rotunda.

Allison Blake; the love of his life. He'd fallen the moment he met her. Unlike any woman before her, she was brilliant, accomplished, principled, yet compassionate and it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous. He hadn't admitted it to her, but his main reason for accepting the position was to be near her again. They weren't technically divorced, so reconciliation was a possibility. He intended to take things slow; show her he'd changed, but there was one problem and he had just entered his field of vision.

The charming popular Sheriff Jack Carter had quickly become the darling of Eureka and the bane of his existence. How he managed to continually outsmart the brainiacs at GD; including him was a mystery indeed. Nathan could tolerate him if it weren't so obvious he had a crush on Allison, and as if to prove his point, he hovered over Allison, uttering what he was sure to be banal conversation.

For some reason, Allison thought him an asset. All Nathan knew was he didn't like the way they looked at each other. Doe-eyed glances, shy smirks, cryptic exchanges, and how Carter always managed to be near her. They were too close for his comfort; and just physically. Nathan surmised, if Carter weren't in the picture, she would've already been his. Besides, Allison was out of Carter's league; he couldn't compete. Unlike Carter, Nathan was prominent, without a doubt brighter, and much better looking.

What woman wouldn't want him?


	8. Hostile Intentions

**I do not own EUReKA. **

Eureka: From A to Z

Hostile Intentions

Peering at the jail cell, Jack glared at its inhabitant. Frankly, he'd tired of this game of cat and mouse, and now that she was in his clutches, he'd make sure she didn't escape.

Beverly reached through the bars and with crooked finger, beckoned him. Cautiously he moved closer; wisely keeping his distance. He wasn't stupid enough to come within five inches of her grasp. She was crafty, and would take any opportunity to gain the upper hand.

"Now Sheriff, don't be that way. We can be friends."

Jack sneered at the audacity of her claim. "Hardly."

"But Jack..."

He cringed at the sound of him name as it dripped from her mouth. It wasn't that her voice bothered him; it was the fact that she repulsed him. Turning away, he sat at his desk. With the intent of blocking her out, he focused on the paperwork that had piled up.

Guilefully, she went for the jugular. "You have no right to be so cruel to me. I mean, we've been intimate after all."

That did it; that was the last straw. Jack rose so violently from his chair that is banged against the cabinet behind him, sending several pictures that hung on the wall, crashing to the floor. This time, he didn't hold back as he seized the bars of the cell. His grip was so tight, his hands had lost all their color; he'd wished it could have been her throat.

"Listen to me Beverly, you and I have _never_ nor will we _ever_ be intimate. Just because you body snatched my girlfriend as part of the Consortiums evil plans, doesn't mean that you and I shared something special. I knew something was wrong with Allison; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Purring seductively, she egged him on. "Well, let me assure you, you may not have been able to put your finger on it, but you did one hell of a job trying to piece it all together. Jack, I knew you'd be good in bed, but I never realized just how lucky I was to be in Allison's shoes. So to speak."

Jack wanted to throw up. The memory of what he did with Allison that night; with _her_. It made his flesh crawl.

"Trust me. It wasn't for your benefit. I love Allison and had I known it was you, the experience wouldn't have been as pleasant."

"You'd never hurt Allison. Besides, you can't blame me. Considering my options, I couldn't say no."

Jack cursed his libido and veracious desire for Allison. He knew something was different, but his love blinded him. He sweet-talked her only because they'd been distant; physically and emotionally. Beverly the cause of it all.

"Beverly, you can't provoke me. I've got you. The DoD Police will be here soon, and rest assured, you will never see the light of day again."

Smirking devilishly, she eased onto the cot. "Don't be so sure Sheriff. Don't be so sure..."


	9. Inconceivable

**I do not own EUReKA. **

Eureka From A to Z

Inconceivable

Summoned to GD, once Jack saw the individual in Allison's workspace, he knew it couldn't be anything good.

"Warren, what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

A relationship expert for the DoD, Warren assessed them on various occasions. The first time he disapproved their romantic pairing, and the second when they appealed his decision.

Warren embraced his new friends. "Dr. Blake, Sheriff Carter. How are you?"

Simultaneously they answered, "Fine."

Jack had grown fond of the cherub faced man. His smile warm and open, Jack wondered what he had up his sleeve.

"I'm here as an envoy. Making an inquiry, if you will."

"Inquiry? Aren't you a little late for that. We're already married."

"I know, but that's not why I'm here."

Jack at once felt uneasy. "What _is_ this about?"

"First off, congratulations on the new addition to your family."

Allison smiled gleefully. "Thank you Warren."

Presently four months along, she barely showed.

Seemingly uncomfortable, Warren hemmed and hawed; it gone unnoticed by Jack. So, anxious, he prodded him. "C'mon Warren, spit it out."

"The powers that be at the DoD are surprised your relationship has lasted this long."

Pretending to be wounded, he gasped. "Gee Warren, that kinda hurt."

"Now, don't get me wrong Sheriff. I love you guy's."

That he did. He and Allison had unwittingly gained an admirer after Warren had been implanted with Jack's memories.

Eyebrows perched high he continued, "The DoD has a request." He eyed them both cautiously, "They want to perform a study on the baby."

In unison they responded, "What!"

"They can assure, it would be noninvasive. S.A.R.A.H could report the findings."

Angered by the DoD's audacity, Jack bellowed. "Excuse me!"

"They feel this is a unique opportunity."

"I don't care what they feel. Our child is not a lab rat." Jack, didn't miss a beat. "Let me guess. They wanna know if the baby will be a genius, or...like me."

"You underestimate yourself Sheriff. Your child may have potential beyond measure. With Dr. Blake's intellect and your keen insight, the possibilities are endless. The DoD recognizes that your methods are a bit unusual, but somehow you've managed to help solve problems all without benefit of scientific knowledge."

Jack faced Allison. "I don't know Allie. This is new territory for me. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you. I trust you."

Her eyes never leaving his, she gave her answer. "No."

"No?"

"You heard me, no. We've given so much to this town. This baby doesn't belong to Eureka, so...I say no."

"I was hoping you'd say that Dr. Blake. Honestly, I'd have lost respect if you'd agreed. Now, that being said, I'm off."

"Wait. Warren, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Dr. Blake, I was hoping you'd say that too."

His arm looped around their shoulders, Jack led them out.

"Sheriff, I tired to warn them. Can you imagine they thought you'd agree?" His voice trailing off as they rounded the corner, "Inconceivable..."


	10. J'adore

**I do not own EUReKA**

Eureka: From A to Z

J'adore

Kevin glanced over his shoulder as the bunker door swung open to see Zoë walk in.

"Hey Kev."

"Mm."

Zoë wasn't surprised that was all the response she'd gotten.

"Hi Kevin."

Kevin turned again at the sound of the voice that was like music to his ears. This time, he dropped his controller and stood at full height.

Releasing a stifled breath, he greeted her. "Hi Pilar."

"Wow Kevin, look at you. You're all grown up."

Kevin hadn't seen Pilar in almost a year, but Zoë's best friend still had quite the effect on him.

"I'm almost sixteen."

Zoë clarified his statement, "In about a year."

The look Kevin shot her by no mistake meant to say that she was throwing salt in his game.

As Zoë and her guest moved toward the kitchen, Kevin followed close behind like a lost puppy.

"So, how've you been?"

"Good thanks. School is crazy, but I love it."

"Have you made any new...friends?"

"I have, and to tell you the truth, its kinda weird meeting people outside of Eureka."

Not satisfied, he hesitated before continuing. "So lots of girls, and guys I bet?"

It was more of a question then a statement of fact, and one that didn't slip by Zoë. She'd known that Kevin had a crush on Pilar for some time now. Actually, she thought it was really cute. Zoë watched; smiling as he subtly tried to gain details of Pilar's love life. It's not as if he had a chance, but Pilar, sweet and kind, would never intentionally hurt his feelings. She was fond of Kevin, so even though he believed his crush had gone unnoticed, it was written all over his face.

"...I bet there's lots to do at college. Lectures, games...dates?"

"Um, well..."

Pilar's eyes darted around; clearly, she was in need of help.

Zoë needed to intervene, so she grabbed two sodas from the fridge and inserted herself between them.

"Here ya go." Zoë placed the ice cold can in Pilar's hand, "You ready?"

"Sure."

Turning, Zoë led Pilar toward the stairs.

"It was nice seeing you again Kevin."

"You too Pilar," Kevin continued to talk as he watched them head up. "...and if you ever want to stop by and chat, I'll be here."

Once in her room Zoë closed the door behind them; the both of them breaking out in a fit of giggles. Their laughter wasn't malicious; they understood Kevin's obvious adoration of Pilar. They'd both been in his shoes before.

Pilar plopped on Zoë's bed. "Aw, that was cute."

"You know, I've never had the pleasure of growing up with a sibling, but I couldn't ask for a better one."

"You know Zo, he's going break some hearts one day." In jest, she added, "When is he gonna be eighteen again?"

And it was in moments like these that Zoë took the greatest pleasure. "Watch it Pilar. You're my best friend...but my little brother is off limits."


	11. Kicking and Screaming

**I do not own EUReKA. **

Eureka: From A to Z

Kicking and Screaming

"Hey Jo."

Spinning, she nearly fell off her stool at the sound of the uniquely distinct voice; one she hadn't heard in some time.

"Taggart, I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yeah. Working a new project studying the mating habits of the Cave Glowworm."

Jo didn't know what to say. "Great..."

"So, I hear congrats are in order."

Frowning, she was puzzled by his well wishes.

"Huh?"

"You. Zane. Engaged."

"Oh, thanks." Then the realization of who she was speaking to hit her; the ear to ear grin slowly fading.

"Listen Tag, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Nobly, he brushed it off. "No worries. You don't have to apologize to me Josephine."

Sentimental; a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at hearing him speak her name. Recounting the tale of their alternate Eureka relationship, she'd rejected his proposal; claiming to like things the way they were. Knowing herself, it was probably the fear of losing a partner; like her father had lost her mother. She saw the grief he'd lived with, and she never wanted that. So, she broke Taggart's heart.

In this Eureka, she was different; unbeknownst to all but a select few. Besides, she couldn't tell him the truth, and if she did, would he even believe her?

"I admit, the news hit me like a thunderbolt. I remember you saying the only way you'd get married is if you were dragged down the isle kicking and screaming. And Zane...you said he was a vain, childish know-it-all."

"He is." Her playful jab electing laughter from them both.

Taggart took up an empty stool and whispered to her. "Josephine, I hate to ask but, did you two...have a thing when we were together?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then, I have to know. Why not me?"

Jo felt like a first class heel. She could lie, but he deserved better.

"Tag I hurt you, and for that I'm deeply sorry. What we had was real, and I did love you but, I'm _in_ love with Zane."

She didn't know what she expected him to do. He'd never be cruel to her, but the pain in his eyes spoke a thousand words.

"Please don't be angry with me. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you as a friend."

Then he looked at her as if it were the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "Jo, we'll always be friends. I only want to see you happy. So, are you?"

"I am."

Conceding, he rose and headed for the door. "Hey, don't forget. Scores tied thirteen-thirteen, and I'm free this Saturday. We on?"

At the mention of their never ending game of paintball, she then knew they'd be all right.

"You know it Tag."

Not five minutes after his exit, Zane walked in. Concerned upon seeing her melancholy expression, he asked if she was okay.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine. Just thinking about an old friend..."


	12. Logic Dictates

**I do not own EUReKA.**

Eureka From A to Z

Logic Dictates

"Allison?"

Embarrassed that she'd been caught, she quickly tried to remove the necklace, and judging the expression on his face, he did not approve.

"Jack, it's not what you think."

"Really? Then tell me what I should think, because it seems like more proof of why you don't want to marry me."

They'd recently been arguing due to her inability to set a wedding date. The fact that she'd been sitting alone in their bedroom holding Nathan's wedding present to her, did not bode well.

Jack's mien, which had been furious, now showed defeat. "I should have know. I'll never be able to live up to his memory."

The last thing Allison wanted to do was hurt Jack. He thought she was wallowing in the misery of missing Nathan, but in this case, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Allison placed the Logic Diamond back in it's box and rushed to him.

"Jack Carter, don't you dare. I love you and only you. You are everything to me and you are the only man that matters."

Allison knew he didn't believe her, if his refusal to even look in her direction was any indication.

Taking tender, yet firm hold, she held his face in her hands so that he was forced to focus solely on her.

"I needed to see Nathan one last time. I needed to say goodbye."

His eyes, which had cut away, now viewed her head on.

"Jack, it's time for me to let him go. I loved Nathan; he gave me Jenna, and for that I am eternally grateful. I love Nathan for who he was, but Jack, I am not in love with him. Even though this is just a hologram, I needed to speak to him, to say those words. I wanted him to know that I'd moved on."

Slipping her arms around his waist, she stared into his cornflower blue eyes.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. We've had our ups and downs, but here we are and I wouldn't change a thing."

Allison allowed him time to digest her words. Frankly, she hadn't been the easiest person to live with lately, and when he leaned in and kissed her sweetly, it was all the confirmation she needed.

S.A.R.A.H interrupted their celebration, announcing an arrival at the door.

"That would be Zane."

"Zane, I wonder what he wants?"

"I invited him over. I want him to change the message and remove my access to the diamond. I want it reconfigured for Jenna. It rightfully belongs to her now."

"I'm sorry Allie."

"Sorry? For what?"

"That for even a split second, I doubted you."

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for. I never should have kept it from you, and from this point on, I promise that we will make all of our decisions together."

"You're too good for me."

"I know."

Playfully, she jabbed him in the ribs. "Come on, lets not keep Zane waiting..."


	13. Mystery Science Theater

**I do not own EUReKA**

Eureka: From A to Z

Mystery Science Theater

"Oh boy!"

Smiling gleefully like a kid on Christmas morn, Fargo sat on the edge of his seat, eyes glued on the images that flashed before him. Holly by his side, he queried the other patrons.

"Did you see that? That was awesome!"

Silence greeting him, he turned, bewildered by the display before him.

Fargo had requested the theater for a night of entertainment. He and Holly, along with a select group of friends were partaking in a private screening of Bladerunner.

Proudly letting his geek flag fly, his enthusiasm, by all accounts was not shared by the others.

Over his left shoulder he saw Grace nuzzled up against Henry. His arm firmly around her, he seemingly cooed words of tenderness and affection. Giggling periodically as they shared secrets; they were unabashedly in love.

To his right, Jo and Zane took a different approach. From time to time throwing popcorn at each another, they laughed hysterically at an intimate joke. They where like kids with a crush. Not sure of the proper mating etiquette, they made light of the situation, never revealing their true feelings.

Andy, was probably the oddest couple of them all. He stood near the back, his finger stuck in a hastily made docking station which enabled him the ability to communicate with S.A.R.A.H. When he'd overheard Fargo talking about the gathering, he sheepishly asked if he could join; Fargo didn't have the heart to turn him down. In hindsight, Fargo couldn't fathom how he hadn't invited his friend to begin with.

And what had to be the most perplexing display of them all. In the back row; armrest raised between them, were Carter and Allison behaving like two horny adolescents. Fargo was sure they hadn't even made it past the opening credits before they began their make out session.

Hurt that they all didn't share his predilection for sci-fi cinema, he crossed his arms in a huff and fell back against the seat.

"Douglas, what's the matter?"

"Nobody's having a good time. How can they be so blasé?"

Holly peered around, chucking softly. "Well, I beg to differ."

Fargo stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown a third eye. "But, they're not even watching the screen."

"Doug, haven't you ever taken a girl to the movies before?"

"Not really." Grateful for the darkness, he blushed furiously, "Usually, I'd go alone or with like minded individuals."

Holly looped her arm underneath his. "Doug, this _is_ what couples do. They cuddle, they hold hands...they kiss."

God, he was such an idiot! There he was with the woman he loved and all he could focus on was the storyline.

Noticeably mortified, Holly offered a compromise.

"What do you say once this is over, we have a private screening for ourselves? That way, I can show you what its really like to take a date to the movies."

A mischievous glint in her eye, Fargo had the feeling that this might just become a regular event.


	14. Nightingale

**I do not own EUReKA**

Eureka: From A to Z

Nightingale

"How bout that waiter?"

Giggling, Allison studied her reflection. "Did you catch his reaction when I ordered in Japanese?"

"He couldn't understand a word you'd said. You'd think working in an upscale Japanese restaurant, the staff would speak Japanese. He was a good sport though."

"Yeah, he definitely earned that tip."

Impatient, Jack called out. "What's taking so long in there?"

This was the last evening of their spur of the moment excursion. A much needed diversion from the nonstop chaos of the last few months.

Checking her image one last time, she opened the bathroom door just enough to peek through. "You ready for me?"

"Ready and waiting. I..."

His answer was cut short as he let out a long low whistle.

Reminiscent of the nurses uniform she'd worn during their time trip to 1940s Eureka; not to mention many a wet dream, Allison had donned a naughtier version of the iconic dress.

A form fitting mini that hugged her salacious curves, she had a stethoscope slung round her neck and carried a satin "nurses" bag; the notion of what hid inside titillated him.

During their courtship and subsequent marriage, they'd never gotten into anything too kinky; handcuffs and light paddling was the most adventurous they'd gotten, but that didn't mean he was opposed to the idea of trying something new. Jack was confident in his manhood and felt whatever went on between a husband and wife behind closed doors was their own damn business.

God, he couldn't wait to experience her beside manner.

He watched with vigilance as she bent over and placed her bag on a chair. Eyes ascending from her stilettos to the back-seam of her thigh high stockings, they finally rested on the crotchless lace panties she wore. Overstimulated, he wiped his brow just as she turned toward him.

"You look a little flush Mr. Carter." Her tone tender, she instructed him. "Why don't you lay back and relax?"

Intentionally leaning over so that he stared directly at her cleavage, she took his vitals. Each task acted out seductively, she clearly took great pleasure in teasing him. Licking her lips, she lowered her hand into her bag, and slowly removed a thermometer.

Dutiful patient that he was, Jack opened his mouth wide.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm sorry Sheriff Carter, but that's not how we take temperatures."

The broad grin quickly faded from his face; his features frozen in fear as he realized what she intended to do.

"No, no, no!"

She tried desperately to keep a straight face, but his reaction was priceless. "Relax, its an oral thermometer."

She snickered uncontrollably as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You think that's funny, huh?"

By this time, she was beside herself. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well, Nurse Nightingale, I think turn about is fair play. What say I take your temperature?"

Allison held out the instrument for him, but he casually tossed it on the bedside table.

"Oh, I won't be needing that..."


	15. Odd Future

**I do not own EUReKA**

Eureka: From A to Z

Odd Future

He sat along in the dark, contemplating his options. Birthed into a life he had never asked for, but expected to forget. Never had he imagined he'd be all alone. He was a valuable member of this town; or so he thought. His friends; those he considered family were gone. All of his loved ones, and yes, he did love them, had abandoned him. How many times had he risked his life for them? Sacrificed his own happiness? No, he'd never expected to flourish, to live such a rich life, but he did. Once he had tasted the freedom, the range of emotions, the possibility of a future, how could he simply go back?

He wouldn't allow them to terminate his programming. To strip him for parts and toss his shell away like trash. So, he ran. They'd no doubt hunt him, so he disabled his tracking mechanism. He knew his system inside out; understood it better than they did. A sentient being, he didn't just feel human; he was human. To call him anything less was an insult. When they told him he'd become obsolete; an artifact if you will, he was taken aback. He had experienced many emotions; joy, sadness, fear, love, but never before had he felt rage. If they'd intended to dismantle him, they should have done so without alerting him.

Therein lie there mistake.

Once he found out the truth, he devised a plan. First he secured the necessities for them to survive. For the most part, they'd travel light. Only the clothes on his back; they had no need for food or water. He'd secured a way to maintain their operating systems without GD's support. So, travel bag in hand, he entered the bunker and began disabling her components. He knew he shouldn't have rushed; it made him to be careless, ultimately causing him to bypass her warning system. She loved him so, but wouldn't allow him to be captured, so she ordered him to leave her behind.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. If he'd only tried harder, S.A.R.A.H would be with him now. But, this was not the time for second guessing. He had to move on; find a place where he'd be safe. He just needed to rest. Allow his system to recharge using the mobile power unit he'd pieced together.

So, he closed his eyes, and slept.

* * *

Jack leaned over the pod Andy lay in. "Do you think he can dream?"

"Not possible. It's like unplugging a t.v."

"That's cold, Fargo."

"He's fine Sheriff Carter. Besides, it's easier this way. This upgrade is extensive, and he may have unintentionally interfered with the downloading process. Don't worry, we'll revive him tomorrow morning. He'll be as good as new, with no recollection of what has occurred."

Jack still wondered, as Andy continually proved to be more than just a mere robot.

Departing, he patted the shoulder of his Deputy; his friend. "See you tomorrow, buddy. Sweet dreams."


	16. Paradox

**I do not own EUReKA**

Eureka: From A to Z

Paradox

As Trevor gazed around the packed café, he couldn't help but feel proud of what he'd done; not only for the town, but for the people he'd grown to care so much for. Even though he'd been absent well over a year, he made sure he kept tabs on the fates of those who has risked their own freedoms and reputations to protect him.

At the outset, they hadn't started on good terms; and it hadn't gotten much better along the way. Almost stranding Jack in the 1940s, unwittingly aiding Beverly in her plot to steal the Einstein-Bridge device, and causing Allison's untimely and thankfully preventable death. Had it not been for the tenacious actions of Sheriff Carter, what he saw laid out before him today would have surely been...he dared not even think of the alternative.

Trevor observed the ecstatic group and the happy couple that stood embracing near it's center, and silently cursed himself for not being more aggressive in his pursuit of Dr. Blake. Cocksure, he naturally assumed Carter didn't stand a chance. How could Allison not see that he was smarter, wittier and handsomer than the clearly smitten Sheriff? Seeing them together now, he could no longer fool himself into believing that he was the one who ever stood a chance.

His arrival in Eureka had done many things; the effects of which where still being felt. Along with the transported five, he'd altered the timeline, resulting in triumphs and consequently, heartaches as well. These events had forever changed the personal interactions between it's core members.

Allison had been presented with a new Kevin. Jack surprisingly had Tess thrown back into his life. Jo and Zane were never romantically involved and as far as Zane knew, they despised one another. Then there was Henry, no longer a bachelor, now married to Grace. And Fargo; was he destined to be forever alone? His consultation prize; he now headed GD.

Overall, the changes proved to have been blessings in disguise.

In looking at them all now, he felt something he hadn't in a long time; over seventy years to be exact. It was a sense of belonging, a yearning to find a place where he could settle down and plant roots. Oh, don't get him wrong, he'd had a glorious time traveling the world, enjoying what the future brought, and tasting the fruits of life; including those of the female variety.

Truth be told, this is what he needed most. Now that he had gained ownership of Eureka and GD, in hindsight, he knew this was where he'd always wanted to be.

Snapped back to reality, Jack called out to him.

"Grant, come over and join the celebration."

A glass of champagne placed in his hand, they raised them high to toast, "To our benefactor."

As their smiling faces welcomed him into the circle, realization hit him. He'd never had his own family, but if he could choose, he wouldn't wish for more.


	17. Quid Pro Quo

**I do not own EUReKA**

Eureka: From A to Z

Quid Pro Quo

Jack couldn't believe he'd been roped into this. Everyone knew he was head over heels in love with Allison, and when it came to her children, there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for them. Jenna was still too young to comprehend the powerful effect of she had over him. No doubt in time, she would have him eating out the palms of her hands; just like her mother. The spitting image of Allison; big soulful brown eyes, wide bright grin, he knew as she matured she was going to have to beat the boys away with a stick. Rest assured, as long as he was around, when the boys came sniffing, a stick would be the least of their worries.

But today was about Kevin. He had managed to get him to participate in an event that was so out of character, he often wondered if he'd somehow been manipulated through some scientific method. It wasn't that he didn't mind volunteering, or being put on display, but this...this was way outside of his comfort zone. Often fodder for the townsfolk, the majority of his mishaps with experiments and technology were in line with the duties of his job requirement. Deep down, he knew Kevin hadn't tricked him into taking part. Jack was his best friend and Jack treated him like a son.

But, when he came to him with his request, he did give slight pause. What eventually swayed him were the subtle assurances that he'd put in a good word with his mom. After his confession to Kevin that he did love Allison, Jack was still finding it hard to be direct with her regarding his feelings. What if she laughed in his face or told him she wasn't attracted to him physically? Worse than that, what if she said those four little words that were the kiss of death to any man who was infatuated and optimistic that he had a chance at a relationship with the woman he loved…let's just be friends. So, he caved in the hopes that this would win him some points with Allison, and that's how he ended up where he was now.

Dressed in an a flight suit, he sat in the cockpit of the remote controlled aircraft silently praying for a quick end to this nightmare. According to Kevin, the trip would take less than sixty-seconds and would go a long way in securing him a spot in the aeronautics internship program at GD. Peering out, Jack could see Jo snickering amongst the group of scientists assembled before him. Trying his best to ignore her, he focused his attention on Allison, the one person he often thought of in times of stress. As he heard the whirl of the engines, he made his decision. If he was lucky enough to get through this alive, in less than a minute, he was going to ask Allison out on an official date.

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
